A Promise Meant to Be Kept
by Triphon
Summary: Warning this story contains sexual content between Midna and Link. It had been some time since our first time and it didn't take long to realize I was pregnant... He didn't keep his promise and fell asleep on me so he owed me... I woke up and the fun began...


This story is after Link and Midna stop Ganon and start living as normal people, at least as normal as a shape shifting boy and small floating imp girl could be. Hope you enjoy!

It didn't take long after Link and I's first time for me to realize I was pregnant. Several months later I was living in Links house while he worked. I'm now sporting a large round belly, it's a bit annoying most of the time but sometimes I just love having the weight inside me and the feeling of being so full. The best part is ever since I became pregnant my breasts have been growing and now are a fairly nice size.

Last night Link came home from work and quickly dropped into bed, he must have been exhausted. I sat down next to him "well if your not going to relax and have fun tonight then we can in the morning" I grinned. I stayed awake a while longer before joining Link in bed. I lay down next to him and he wrapped an arm around me instinctively, I always felt safer when he hugged me like this.

I woke up before Link did, a smile on my face finding his arm still wrapped around me. I sat up and stretched with a low yawn. Looking around last night came back to me, a smile spread across my face as I looked over at Link and was glad to find a bulge in the sheets at his mid section. I pulled the blanket off him revealing his hard erection. I crawled over to him licking my lips with anticipation. I grasped his rod with both hands sliding them up and down a few times until a heard a low groan "so your awake" I spoke softly. He opened his eyes "you fell asleep on my last night" I smiled. He looked like he was thinking about it "now we're gona have some fun" I said.

I lifted my self up over him then sat down, his cock was leaning up against my belly a drop of pre ran down its head. With a grin I hoisted my self onto his cock and started bouncing. He quickly started to groan and soon a was moaning with him. It felt so good to have him inside me again I put my hands on his chest to help keep me steady as I bounced on his hard cock. He moved his hands under my legs and began to lift me up and down picking up our speed. He began groaning louder and soon he was thrusting his hips up as I fell down onto his rod. Waves of pleasure washed over me as we crashed together "you love fucking my pregnant pussy" I moaned, I was close to my orgasm.

He thrusted into me a few more times when my climax hit me hard. I clamped down on him as my juices coated his cock. I pushed him over the edge he pulled me down as hard as he could impaling me on his erection as his hot seed erupted inside me. I cried out as his cum streamed out around his cock. I sat there in the after glow of my orgasm his shaft buried inside me. He lifted his arms, one stopped at my belly and began to rub it slowly while the second made its way to one of my breasts and began massaging it. As my orgasm passed I realized he was still hard, I couldn't believe it after all that he still wanted more.

As I thought about this I didn't notice his hands moving down my body. In one swift move he grabbed under my legs and flipped me onto my back as he sat upright. He began thrusting slow, deep thrusts. Every time he shoved into me I couldn't help but groan a bit each time. He started massaging my breasts again, he pinched my nipples every once and a while causing little moans. "Harder Link" I moaned, he did what I asked thrusting his cock harder and harder. Milk began streaming out of my breasts "shouldn't let that go to waste" I panted. He smiled as he leaned over, wrapping his lips around my nipple. I was groaning louder as he worked, pleasure building inside me.

I was right on the edge of climax when he suddenly smashed into me burying his cock deep inside me as his warm seed shot into me a second time. He pulled out and sat back enjoying what just happened as I lay there unable to move, panting heavily. Once I came to my senses I sat up noticing the spunk running down his shaft. "I should clean you up" I giggled crawling over to him. I wrapped my hand around his shaft then lowered my head pushing the tip inside my mouth. I took as much of his cock in my mouth as I could swirling my tongue around his shaft then began bobbing my head up and down. I could hear him groan as I worked and started stroking his shaft with both hands.

As I moved faster his groans grew louder. Suddenly he groaned loudly as his cum exploded into my mouth. My eyes shot open as a stream of his cream shot to the back of my throat. My mouth quickly filled and soon I had to pull my head back letting his cock dump the last of his load onto my belly. I swallowed the warm seed he filled my mouth with "mmm tastes good" I cooed. He was spent as he fell back onto the bed panting. I grinned looking at the cum covering my pregnant tummy. I got out of bed and went to clean myself up in the river behind the house. "That was fun, let's do it another time" I giggled as I left the house.


End file.
